The present invention relates to a high frequency relay and, more particularly, to a high frequency relay for switching high frequency signals.
A prerequisite of a high frequency relay is that signals be prevented from leaking between contacts and terminals. To meet this prerequisite, the length of signal terminals may be reduced. For example, stationary contacts and stationary contact terminals may be formed on a substrate in a planar configuration, and the terminals may be led to the underside of the substrate. Such terminals will be soldered to connection terminals provided on a mounting circuit board, implementing leadless mounting. This kind of scheme is taught in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-211212. Signal leakage will also be reduced if the distance between contacts is increased, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-14489. This can be done with two sets of contacts capable of selectively interrupting a signal path. Further, a conductor connected to ground may be located in the vicinity of contacts and terminals for a shielding purpose, as proposed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 6-12957.
However, a problem with a conventional high frequency relays is that they cannot sufficiently reduce signal leakage between contacts, i.e., cannot implement sufficient isolation loss. Conventional relays each has movable contacts respectively located in the vicinity of two stationary contacts of each set in order to bridge them. In this configuration, coupling capacitance between the two stationary contacts increases and brings about signal leakage.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., K. Kuzukawa et al. "High Frequency Relays of Micro-strip-line or Coplanar-wave-guide Construction", Proc. 45th Relay Conference, pp. 6-1 through 6-8, 1997.